logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Television
Universal-International Television 1957-1963 Universal-International Television was a short-lived division of Universal Pictures, prior to the merger with MCA. This is one of the rarest and most confusing logos ever made. Even the most experienced logo fans haven't a clue about where this logo appeared or whether or not the television show it appeared on is still rerun. One guess is that it aired on older television reruns of Universal cartoon shorts. Though that may be unlikely, it fits most of the clues described in CLG Wiki that we are able to extract. Dennis McDougal's book "The Last Mogul," a biography of MCA's Lew Wasserman, mentions Universal-International's involvement in what are described as several "unmemorable documentary series," ANIMAL FUN AND MISCHIEF, STRANGER THAN FICTION, and GREAT MOMENTS ON THE GRIDIRON; all apparently edited from stock footage in the company's United World/Castle Films library. Those early series are probably the source of this logo. U-I did not release the early Walter Lantz black and white cartoons to TV themselves, but licensed them to Guild Films; who remade all the title sequences and removed any references to Universal. Universal's subsidiary, United World Films, bought Castle Films from its founder, ex-newsreel cameraman Eugene Castle, in 1947, and operated the company for the next 30 years. Castle Films released the Lantz cartoons and other subjects for home-movie use in 8mm and 16mm. In 1978, Universal closed down Castle in favor of a new home-movie subsidiary called Universal Eight, which operated until about 1983. Universal Television (first era) 1963–1964 Following the merger, Universal adopted the logo design from MCA's television arm Revue Studios. The color variant shown here has a typical '60s style wallflower design as a background. UniversalCity1963.jpg Universal Television (1963).jpg|Color variant utv63-color.jpg Universal Television (1966).jpg|Black & White copy of color variant, minus MCA tag 1964–1969 In early 1964, the studio introduced the TV version of the respective theatrical movie logo, which remained thereafter. Universal TV 1964-1965.jpg|B&W version from 1964-1966 universal-tv1964_a.jpg 1964_Universal_TV_Logo.jpg|Bylineless variant UniversalCity_logob.jpg|Bylineless color version General Electric 1934.jpg Universal_City_1968.png Universal IAW TV.jpg Universal Television --- UTV.jpg High Tone UNiversal TV.jpg In Associates With Universal TV.jpg A_Universal_Production_1968.png|Opening logo as seen on made-for-TV movies Universal_TV_1964_b.png|Another TV movie opening logo 1969–1973 Universal Studios Presentation.jpg Universal Studios Presentationy.jpg Universal Studios Presentation (1969-1973).jpg 1969–1971 Universal_TV_1969-1970.jpg IAW-Universal TV 1969-1970.jpg Universal TV 1969-1970 Reded.jpg 1970–1971 vlcsnap-2015-03-03-16h28m22s171.png vlcsnap-2015-03-03-16h29m02s63.png 1971-1973 UniversalStudios003.PNG UniversalStudios001.PNG UniversalStudios000.PNG IAW_Universal_TV_1971.png utv71_c.jpg universal-tv1971a.jpg utv73_c.jpg qOXgukZuAPpNExvfUt0fSA86896.jpg|In-credit from Emergency +4 (1971) 1973–1975 UniversalStudios002.PNG Universal TV 1973.jpg IAW_Universal_TV_1973.png Universal TV (IAW).jpg And_Universal_TV_1973.png GW208H157.jpg|Featured at the beginning of some made-for-TV movies. Also appeared on The Woody Woodpecker Show (1987) 1975–1991 1975 Universal TV Logo.jpg Universal Television 1987.jpg IAW_Universal_TV_1975.png Universal TV 1986.jpg And_Universal_TV_1975.png From Universal AN MCA Company a.jpg utv75_a.jpg|Opening logo variation from The Seekers (1979) GW359H268.jpg|Magnum P.I. finale (1988) 1991–1997 Universal_TV_1991.png zssH_jP8ygrrMmZHTR0YSQ142990.png IAW_Universal_TV_1991.png UT.jpg UI.jpg|Early 1997 bylineless version Ldp7EpbazIJCMzzUPcfB3Q52246.jpg Sekolah_9.2.svg.PNG|Early 1997 variation without any additional text. It also resembles it's 1996-1997 movie counterpart logo. Universalpresent1991.jpg|''Action Pack'' opening variant WV3lsgiL MDCow7MjDmuPw21887.jpg|''Family Dog'' (1992) 1997–2004 UYT.jpg IJIMIOMPLOK.png Universal_Presents_1997.png|''Action Pack'' opening variant B Univ.png Brill Univ.png Greg.png GW225H167.png Universal Network Television 2002–2004 Uniewer.jpg Universal_Network_Television_2002.png|High definition version Universal Media Studios 2007–2011 UMS_HD_1.png|2007 version Universal_Media_Studios_Early_Byline.png|Early 2009 version UMS_HD_2.png|Late 2009 version Universal Television (second era) 2011–present Universal Media Studios reverted back to its original moniker name, Universal Television on September 12, 2011, along with a redesigned logo and new staff. The subsidiary of NBCUniversal stated that the logo "pays homage to a global-inspired trademark that is reminiscent of its earlier years but it has been slightly updated". UniTele_Bio_v12.png|Alternate print version 2011 2011–present Universal_TV_HD_2.png Universal_Teleivision_2011_HD.png|HD version vlcsnap-2015-04-16-08h32m46s140.png|2013 bylineless version. (Note: This variant was used for an extremely short period of time.) p_4T-j9SRKDTTBqrsUTpRg348987.png|Version with copyright stamp. Video Misc= Universal Television Logo Montage More Universal Television logos |-| 1964–1969= Universal Television Logo (1964) B&W Kayro Vue Universal City Logo (1964-65) Kayro Vue Production Universal City Logo (1965-66) Universal Television "Zooming Globe" Logo (1964) Kayro Vue Universal Television Logo (1964) "Color Version" Universal Television Logo (1967-A) Universal Television Logo (1967-B) Universal Television Logo (1967-D) Universal Television Logo (1964) "Color Version" Universal Television Logo (1968-A) Universal Television Logo (1968-B) |-| 1969–1971= Universal Television Logo (1969) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1969-A) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1969-C) "Variant" Universal Television Logo (1969 70) "Variant" Universal Television Logo (1970) |-| 1971–1974= Universal Television Logo (1971-A) Universal Television Logo (1971-B) Universal Television Logo (1972-A) Universal Television Logo (1972-B) Universal Television Logo (1972-C) Universal Television Logo (1972-D) Universal Television Logo (1972) "Variant" Universal Television Logo (1973-A) Universal Television Logo (1973-B) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1973) "And" Universal Television Logo (1973) |-| 1975–1991= "From" Universal Television Logo (1975) Universal Television Logo (1975) "Variant" "And" Universal Television Logo (1975) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1975) Universal Television Logo (1976) "From" Universal Television Logo (1978) "From" Universal Television Logo (1980) "And" Universal Television Logo (1980) Universal Television Logo (1981) Universal Television Logo (1981) "Short Version" "From" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Low Tone" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Short Version" "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1982) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Low Tone" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Short Version"-0 "And" Universal Television Logo (1982) "Low Tone" "From" Universal Television Logo (1987) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1987) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1987) Warp Speed Version "And" Universal Television Logo (1987) "Low Tone Theme" "From" Universal Television Logo (1989) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1989) "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1989) Warp Speed Version |-| 1991–1997= Universal Television Videotaped Version (1991) Universal Television Logo (1991) "Low Tone" Universal Television Film Version (1991) |-| 1997–2004= "IAW" Universal Television Logo (1997) |-| 2011–present= Madwoman in the Attic, Inc. DreamWorks Television Universal Television See also *Universal Pay Television *MCA Television Entertainment *Universal Worldwide Television *Studios USA *NBC Universal Television Studio Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Comcast Corporation Category:Universal City, California Category:California Category:Television Category:General Electric